Calvario Perpetuo
by nuritacobarrubias
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías si lo que más has amado jamás se fuera de tu vida en cuestión de segundos por el bien de todos? Éste es mi intento en lo que siente Ghost.


TÍTULO: Calvario perpetuo

AUTOR: Nuritacobarrubias

CALIFICACIÓN: PG supongo

CATEGORÍA: Angst creo.

RESÚMEN: ¿Qué sentirías si lo que más has amado jamás se fuera de tu vida en cuestión de segundos por el bien de todos? Éste es mi intento en lo que siente Ghost.

E-MAIL: Enter the Matrix y Trilogía completa. Acción situada en Revolutions.

DISCLAIMER: No son míos, son de las dos parejas de Wbrothers.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Este personaje me gusta mucho, me parece muy complejo, quería intentar explicar a mi manera el porqué de cada comportamiento en Revolutions. Espero haberlo conseguido.

Esto va dedicado a Aurora, primeramente por su sinceridad y amistad vía msn. Y segundo porque sé que le encanta este personaje. Muchísimas gracias por todo (además de que te debo muchas en comparación...)

- A LOS OJOS -

Finalmente. El gran día. El más esperado. El más soñado.

Tantas horas muertas imaginando cómo sería. Tantas vidas sacrificadas por él.

Ha sido mi único objetivo durante los últimos doce años, incluso he estado dispuesto a dar la vida por ello. Es irónico. Ahora que estamos más que preparados para afrontar la más grande pero última batalla de todas, lo daría todo por poder parar el tiempo. Todo por que no llegara jamás. Todo por ella.

Estoy trasladando mis escasas pertenencias de lo que siempre ha sido siempre mi casa a la Hammer.

De entre ellas mis amados libros de filosofía y mis ensayos sobre ellos. Pero lo más valioso de todo no lo voy a poder llevar conmigo. Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Sé que se quedará aquí, que se irá con él. Lo supe nada más posar mis ojos sobre ella.

Siempre intuí que estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas por la resistencia. Desde que éramos sólo unos críos destacaba entre los demás. Y, ¿Qué hay más importante que acabar la guerra? Con él, siempre a su lado. Siempre apoyándole, dándole toda la fuerza que solo no tiene.

No mentiré, no diré que lo daría todo por estar en su lugar. Siempre he temido las expectativas y la responsabilidad que ello comportaba. Toda esa presión, imposible de soportar. Simplemente quería amarla, estar a su lado.

Me he conformado, siempre la he tenido cerca. Mi hermana. Aún así duele. Sobretodo en esas noches en las que solamente una pared nos separaba y el deseo era más grande que cualquier arte especializada en el autocontrol. He pasado tantas noches frente a su puerta mientras una lucha se libraba en mi interior… Debate de mente y corazón. Jamás he tenido las agallas suficientes y lo agradezco. Es mejor así. Mejor que se vaya sin decirle toda la verdad. No es el momento y nunca lo será, porque debía ser así.

Amor fati.

Le he dicho que la aprecio muchísimo y eso es lo único que necesita. El amor ya se lo proporciona él. Lo sé certeramente. Paredes indiscretas que no saben guardar los secretos de noches apasionadas me lo han confesado. Aún así, no le odio. Jamás podría. Es su único suministro de felicidad. Cólera enterrada.

Además ahora va a salvarnos. Sé que es una locura creerlo, pero, ¿en qué consiste la fe sino? Va más allá de la lógica. Creo porque es absurdo.

Todavía recuerdo aquel día, en el jardín. Uno de los tantos momentos que guardo como un tesoro en mi alma con miedo a distorsionarlo. Me preguntó sobre mi fe en él. Para ella era importante la opinión de su hermano. Fue una de nuestras conversaciones más sinceras, todo mi ser estaba desnudo ante ella. Hubo un momento, en sus ojos, en el que un gracias y un lo siento crearon simbiosis. Lo sabe. Sabe que la amo. Era su manera de disculparse por toda la tortura que indirectamente causa. Y no podría haber encontrado mejor forma, que a través de sus ojos, donde todo, mar y arena, cielo e infierno se encuentran.

Ahora sé que lo sabe. Pero mejor que quede así, como si los dos fuéramos ingenuos, dejémoslo en la inocencia.

No me despediré de ella, ni ella se despedirá de mí. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir hasta luego. Ambos sabemos que no volverá. Se irá de mi vida como siempre hasta ahora, fingiendo, simulando una misión más. Es más fácil así.

Mi vida continuará como siempre hasta ahora, inagotable sufrimiento por no tenerla cerca, por no saber de ella. Pero a partir de ahora no me podré alimentar de las escasas coincidencias de visitas para repostar en Sión. Es el momento de mantenerse fuerte y realizar la actuación de nuestras vidas.

Sólo le pido a la vida que él esté con ella en el momento de su muerte y que la ame hasta el último suspiro, tal y como lo haría yo. Que se vaya sabiendo que es la mujer más amada, aunque realmente ya sea consciente de ello.

Ahora me necesita mi capitana y la ciudad. Hemos de cargar la nave. Será la primera vez que no combata por volver a verla, sino por nuestra propia supervivencia. Liberación. Impotencia, pues ya no puedo hacer nada por ellos.

Ella se dirige a la muerte.

Yo me dirijo hacia la vida.

Dos naves.

Dos oficiales.

Dos direcciones.

Un destino, el mismo de siempre, calvario perpetuo.


End file.
